


Cross The Line

by Kasiarzyna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hair-pulling, Love/Hate, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but like just a bit, but make it a speedrun, no proof reading we die like levi's squad, terrible pick up lines just straight out of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiarzyna/pseuds/Kasiarzyna
Summary: A shameless smut piece made for my best friend, as a late Christmas present.A spy, tasked with keeping a close eye on Warchief Zeke Yeager gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168
Collections: zeke yaeger





	Cross The Line

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English is not my primary language  
> 2\. This is my first explicit smut
> 
> There isn't enough Zeke fics in the tag so here I am, providing this shameless smut piece for my friend and for all interested. Merry Christmas Bitch-Chan, hope you like it.

The darkness surrounding you does nothing to soothe the worry, building up deep in the pit of your stomach. A suffocating feeling crushing your chest, as you stand still, inside a spacious room filled with bookshelves and a single, mahogany desk in the middle. Large windows overlook the courtyard, midnight sky full of blinking stars, every single one of them seemingly laughing at your feeble attempts at keeping your composure. It's useless, you are aware of that, there is no way this whole situation was a coincidence. You hug yourself tightly, ignoring the shivers running up your spine in waves, and take a deep breath. 

\- Do you want something to drink?

His voice brings you back to reality like a slap to the face. Rich, low tone resounding in the silence of the room. He's already pouring brown liquid for two, slender fingers holding out your drink. You force a smile and take the alcohol in a shaky hold. Your fingers touch and you have to suppress the whole body shiver that wrecks you. His glasses reflect the light of the small desk lamp, the only source of light inside this room. You can barely see his golden eyes, but you can sense his gaze on you. 

And so, here you are. Alone in a room with Zeke fucking Yeager.

The alcohol burns your throat on the way down, as you take it all in one swing, earning a small chuckle from the man. Another wave of shivers shakes your body. You place the now empty glass on the edge of the desk in front of you. There are some documents thrown on it, along with an expensive looking pen, a pot of ink and some other small trinkets that remain mysterious to you. 

Well, if you truly were going to die here, at least the room is nice. A small comfort, but it's better to land on an expensive carpet, than to bleed out in an alley. 

\- Did you find the party pleasant?

Zeke Yeager makes his way towards you, shoulder brushing yours as he leans against the edge of the desk. The glass sways in his grip, liquid sloshing inside. He brings the rim to his lips and takes a long sip, eyes ghosting over your tense frame and back to your face. You swallow hard, ignoring the bile rising in your stomach, and force the sweetest smile you can muster, which looks more like someone is pulling your face apart.

\- It was very enjoyable, yes - your voice sounds rough and shaky in the oppressive silence of the room.

If your skittish demeanor hasn't given you out yet, the quiver in your voice surely did.

Zeke seems to notice you wince, eyebrows shooting up as a smirk quirks up his mustache. The lamp casts light on one side of his face, making him look much more intimidating, than ever. The way he towers over you even as he's leaning back in a seemingly relaxed manner is making you sweat. 

You've seen Zeke Yeager in many situations. With his family, drinking with his friends, doing groceries, feeding a stray cat, talking to his superiors, his subordinates. As you watched from the safety of shadowed alleys, he almost always remained basked in the sun, blonde hair shining and eyes bright for someone who's seen as much as he did. You knew his routines, which café he liked to visit in the morning, where he was buying cigarettes. You observed everything, that was your job.

Now he was the one watching you, sharp features deepened by the dark. Once bright eyes glued to your frame like a predator ready to attack its prey. You wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, needed to get out.

\- I'm surprised none of your comrades came here with you - he mused, placing his glass on the desk next to yours - Weren't they afraid to let you into the belly of the beast?

Oh God, oh fuck.

\- Are they watching us now? - there is something hidden in that question, something you can't entirely decipher, but makes your blood run cold nonetheless. 

As a last ditched effort at saving your mission, you shrug, pull your eyebrows in a "I'm totally confused, what are you talking about?" fashion and give the least convincing performance of your lifetime.

\- I'm not sure what you're implying...

Your statement doesn't get the chance to properly hang in the room, as Zeke brings down his hand hard on the wooden desk. The bang makes you jump up and squeak in a very un-soldier-like manner. 

\- Do you think I'm an idiot? - he asks, all pleasantness gone from his voice.

If he looked intimidating before, now he looks downright demonic. The light catching on his glasses hides his eyes, but you can feel them drilling into your very soul. The intensity of his gaze takes the breath right out of your lungs, and you force your legs to move backwards, step by step.

\- I have seen you (Y/N) - he stalks closer, the nicely tailored suit he's wearing is pulled tight against his impressive build - Always in the shadows, watching my every step.

He chuckles, hand flying up to run his fingers through his hair, a few locks falling on his forehead.

\- If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you were in love with me.

You sneer, teeth full on display like a wild animal in a cage. Your back hits the wall as Zeke stands in front of you. The stars keep laughing at you behind his back. 

\- Don't be ridiculous - there is a growl in your voice, as you finally let go of any pretense - I hate you.

Zeke hums in thought. His body slumps back to a relaxed stance, one hand reaching into the back pocket of his trousers, producing a slim cigarette and a small box of matches. There is no urgency in his movements, as he places the cigarette between his lips and lights it on the first try.

You watch the end flare up before Zeke blows a cloud of smoke right in your face, the smell making you cough and sputter. 

\- Love and hate aren't as far from each other, as you might think - he sounds like a teacher, explaining something to his students.

There is a small tilt to his head, as he waits patiently for you to stop coughing, before he continues.

\- They're both extremely intense feelings, both can lead to unexpected actions.

You scoff, eyes shifting around the room, trying to find any way of escape. There was no way you could make it to the door, he would catch you in a heartbeat the moment you have begun to run. That left you with one option.

The window.

It wasn't ideal, of course, but it could've been so much worse. First story window, concrete below, nothing to break the fall. Still, you were pretty sure you've made worse jumps in training. You still have a rather large scare on your thigh from when your ODM gear malfunctioned. 

\- I'm going to ask you again, since you didn't answer me the last time - Zeke stands tall in front of you, lit cigarette hanging between his lips - Are your comrades watching us right now?

You've made your decision then and there,

With quick fingers you unclasp a pearl bracelet that has been sitting looking pretty on your wrist. Zeke doesn't get much time to react as you chuck the piece of jewelry in his face. He flinches, waving his hand in the air. It gives you the opening you need as you bolt straight ahead, ducking under the man's arm. Your dress bunches up around your knees, as you all but fly through the office, aiming to body roll out of the window.

Before you can even touch the glass however, you feel blunt nails digging into your arm, and you are forcefully thrown backwards, Your body crashes to the floor with a loud thud, your backbone erupting with pain.

You get no chance of collecting yourself, as Zeke pounces on you, hands pinning yours to the floor, your legs crushed under his body. His hair is ruffled in an exquisite way, paired with his darkened gaze sends another shiver down your spine. 

Both of you are breathing heavily, chests heaving, the sound of panting filling the room alongside the rush of blood in your ears.

\- Get the fuck off me - you grit through your teeth, whole body struggling in his vice-like grip.

\- You'll just run away again - his voice is calm despite his rough state - I can't just let you go, now that I finally have you in my grasp.

Something in the way he says that last sentence makes you halt your movements, He notices the change and risks getting closer to your face. His hot breath smells like cigarette smoke, as it fans over your collarbone. You watch his growing smirk in downing realization.

\- My little spy.

Your struggling kicks back tenfold, as your entire body spasms under him. You lean your head back against the wooden floor and bring it forward with as much force as possible. Pain shoots through your forehead, and you hear Zeke curse loudly at the impact. As soon as his hold on you falters, you're scrambling backwards on the floor, desperately trying to get to the door and as far away from the man in front of you, as possible. 

You're not able to get far, despite your best efforts. Zeke's hand grabs your ankle, and you are dragged back to him, thighs scraping on the wooden floor. 

His nose is bleeding, a path of red staining his blonde beard. Seeing him like this fills you with a sort of satisfaction you dare not to name. A smirk of your own forms on your lips, despite the pain in your body. Zeke looks positively murderous, yet there seems to be something much more terrifying in those golden eyes of his. Something darker that makes your gut twist in anticipation.

\- You little bitch - the casual way in which he states that, would've made you laugh, were you both in any other situation.

\- Fuck you - you sneer and gasp, as Zeke crawls over your body, one hand slipping into your hair, tugging so far back, your neck starts to hurt.

\- Fuck me? - he asks, getting closer to your exposed neck, his stained beard smearing blood into your skin - Fuck you.

There is no time to recover, as he cranes your neck even further back. You yelp as sharp teeth bite the skin right above your collarbone. It's not enough to draw blood, but will probably leave a mark for a few days. The gesture makes you shiver in his arms and you're not sure whether it's from disgust, or newly awoken arousal.

Zeke licks the abused flesh, hot tongue dragging itself up the expanse of your neck, under your chin. 

\- You taste like cherries.

This observation makes both of you freeze in your places. Because this sort of intimacy should be reserved for lovers, not two mortal enemies, seconds from tearing each other to pieces. And yet, here you are, writhing below him, watching with heavy eyelids the way blood from his nose slides down his long neck, soaking into the collar of his white shirt, ruining it forever. Your hand moves seemingly on its own accord, trailing a shaky path up his chest, fingers ghosting over his anpe, before finally settling in his blonde locks.

\- I despise you - you whisper and it sounds like a confession.

Zeke smiles, all blood and teeth, and that's all you need. Your fingers tighten in his hiar, earning you a low hiss, before you drag his head down, lips meeting roughly and with such hunger yu scare yourself for a second. However, all feelings of apprehension dissipate, as soon as he kisses you back, the force of his assault on your lips pushing your head back against the floor. His hand slides from your hair, fingers gently tracing the outline of your jaw, thumb stroking the delicate flesh just below your eye.

It's too gentle, too much like love. 

You bite his bottom lip, overwhelming taste of iron filling your senses. He's chuckling again, teeth clicking with yours as you open your eyes to shoot him a look, that you hope is unamused.

Shit. You realize he is quite beautiful like that. With his glasses at the tip of his nose, hair standing in every direction and lips bruised from all the attention they recieved just moments ago. He's breathing heavily, chest brushing against yours and, as your eyes drag lower, you notice something far more interesting going on in his pants. 

\- Are you sure, you want this to continue? - his voice is barely above whisper, every word punctuated by a soft kiss to the middle of your cleavage.

Are you? You're convinced you would never know for certain. ut right now, it makes no difference. With your own bruised lips, you smile, mirroring his smirk from earlier.

\- Why, you're worried about me?

\- Sure - that's the only warning you get, before Zeke dives back down again, pushing his tongue into your mouth.

Zeke's hands leave your face in favor of travelling down your body. He's giving your breasts a squeeze, before moving lower, finally settling on your hips, where he begins to lightly pull at your dress, like an impatient child waiting to unpack its present. Drunk on the high of the moment, you push against his chest, letting him fall back on the floor. 

Without waisting any time, you scramble on top of him, stradling his hips and letting the hem of the dress ride up your thighs.

His hands are immediately on you, caressing the muscles of your legs, finally within his reach. You however have other plans. Shifting forward, you watch his pupil dilate, as both of your hands come to rest on his neck. A smile is pulling at your lips, teeth flashing in the dark of the night, as you squeeze ever so slightly. 

Zeke gasps, before letting his head fall back, neck on full display, like his making an offeringfrom himself to an angry God. Hooded eyes watch you from below, drinking in every curve of your body, every dangerous flash in your eyes.

\- I could kill you right now - you mutter and feel his body shudder under you.

That wasn't entirely true, you were very well aware that a simple choking wasnt enough to kill a titan shifter. That being said, the power you feel while having his pulse under the palm of your hand leaves your head spinning. 

\- Keep looking at me like that, and I just might let you. 

Zeke's hands slip under your tights as he pushes himself upwards into a sitting position, with you held close in his lap. You an smell the cologne he chose for tonight, mixed with cigarette smoke and the ever present scent of blood. You head is swimming, as you push your nose into the crook of his neck. 

With a grunt, he holds you in his arms and stands up, swaying slightly under your weight. The display of strength makes you squeal, feet dangling in the air behind his back. Your hands leave his neck in favor of holding onto your dear life, nails biring into the soft material of his shirt.

The desk creaks in protest, as Zeke sits you on the edge, stepping back for a moment to throw off his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. He gets halfway through, before he becomes impatient and just tears the material righ off, his torso on display before your hungry eyes. Capturing your lips in another searing kiss, you pull him even closer, chest rising frantically in rhythm with his, and you can feel his prominent excitement on the inside of your thigh. 

Rough hands start tugging at your dress again, and with a grunt of protest you slap them away.

\- If you ruin my fycking dress I'll... - he shuts you up with another kiss, and you feel his smile against your lips.

\- It does look very pretty on you - he complements with a smirk.

\- Please don't say what I think you're go...

\- It would look better on the floor though.

Both of you stare at each other for a moment. Zeke's face is a mixture of goofy happiness and genuine pride in this terrible pick-up line, and for a split-second you feel like you just might fall for him. All you can do is try to stop your laughter from bubbling over, unfortunately, unsuccessful. Soft giggles fill the room, cut short by a moan, as Zeke dives down to suck at the skin in the juncture of your neck and your shoulder. his hands find the back of your dress, struggling with the zipper for a moment, before you feel the material loosen and fall from your chest, pooling under your stomach.

Zeke gives and appreciative hum, sliding his palms across any flesh available to his grasp, making you melt in your spot. You nearly shatter then and there, when his hand finally, finally reaches between your legs.

\- Would you look at that - Zeke hums under his breath, as one finger ghosts over your clothed entrance.

\- Shut the fuck up - you're lushing hard and his resounding chuckle only makes the matters worse - Oh, hill you just...

\- Since you've asked so nicely.

The next smart retort, you've prepared comes out as a strangled moan, when Zeke finally pushes your underwear to the side and slides one finger in. His movements are slow and methodical. He's looking closely at your face, searching for changes in your expressions. After a moment he adds another finger, and your hips start moving on their own accord, shifting on the wooden surface of the desk.

\- Shit - you curse under your breath, when Zeke finds that one spot, your whole body jolting in his grasp.

\- There you are - he cooes, curling his fingers again, your back arching at the wave of pleasure.

You try not to be unnerved by the way he's watching you from behind his glasses. Like he's committing every move you make to his memory, drinking in your your writhing form like a man parched. 

Zeke leans forward, supporting his weight on his free arm beside you. He starts to nip at your heaving chest, coming higher and higher, until he reaches your lips, swallowing every little moan escaping them. It was easy to loose your head completely, when he worked your body like that. his fingers pumped in and out of you at a steady pace, curling inside and making your body tense up. At the same time, his thumb rubbed deliberate circles into your clit, every single one sending a wave of shivers crushing through you.

\- I have waited for quite some time to catch you, my sweet spy - Zeke is muttering in your ear, his hot breath fanning over delicate flesh - Always watching me from the shadows. 

You try and fail miserably at keeping your voice down, as his pace quickens, a long whine pushing past your lips, as familiar pressure build in the pit of your stomach.

\- Well, I've done some watching of my own - he chuckles, when another shaky moan leaves you - And let me tell you - your hips snap forward, chasing your end - I like what I'm seeing.

And with that, the pressure in your stomach snaps. You throw your head back with a silent scream, your entire body tensing. Zeke works you through your orgasm until you have to shove his hand away. Exhausted and sweaty, you fall back onto the desk, limbs dangling lifelessly.

\- Damn - you breathe out, dragging a hand over your face.

Damn indeed, you don't remember the last time you actually came that hard. Trying not to feel to conflicted, you start moving your limbs, slowly dragging your body upwards.

Zeke is watching you a few steps back, arms crossed and a tent still very visible in his pants. He moves closer to you, gently dragging one finger over the curve of your torso. Goosebumps immediately follow the path and you suck in a sharp breath.

\- I'll let you go after this - his voice is gebtle in the silence of the night, you can barely hear him above your heavy breathing - But the next time I catch you...

He drives his point home by leaning in and dragging his teeth over the exposed flesh of your shoulder. A small moan leaves your mouth and you know, you're not ready for this night to end.

Shaking fingers find the leather belt holding his pants up on his hips and you tug lightly. Zeke hums deep in his throat and lets you meneuver him back between your legs. 

\- We'll cross that bridge once we get there - you breathe, bringing your chin up, so you can capture his lips with your own.

This kiss feels different. It's delicate and, dare you say it, loving. Tongues move together and you barely register the telltale sound of a belt being unbuckled. It's only after you feel him at your entrance, you finally separate from the kiss.

Zeke wraps an arm behind your back, bringing you even closer, and you close your eyen in anticipation. Suddenly his other hand finds your chin, gripping it tightly and forcing you to look him in the eye.

As soon as you make eye contact, he pushes himself into you, as far as he can go, before your face scrunches up in discomfort. You both breathe heavily, frozen in place, as you try to accomodate his rather impressive size.

\- Zeke - you breathe out and his eyes snap back to you in a flash - Move.

And he does. Slow at first, gebtle rolls of his hips making you squirm in hsi grasp. Son, he speeds up, fingers digging into the flesh of your hips.

\- Shit - he slurs out, speeding up yet again, the desk beggining to creak in protest against his forceful thrusts. 

You throw your head back, eyes catching a glimpse of the stars in the midnight sky. Before you can determine if they're still laughing at you, Zeke slides his hand up your body, giving one of your breasts an appreciative squeeze, before finding purchase in your hair. Your pulse quickens and low moan leaves your mouth, as he tugs forcefully at the strands. 

Soon after that, he pulls you closer, chest flush against his. Both of you move in harmony, moans mingling with eachother. Sensing how close you are, Zeke reaches between your joined bodies, rubbing circles into your clit with newly found determination. You take a long, wheezing gulp of air, your entire body spasming at once, earning you a deep growl from the man.

Zeke fucks you through your orgasm, his movements growing more and more erratic, as he nears an end of his own. Finally, he burries his face in the crook of your neck and you feel his whole body shudder. With a strangled moan he removes himself from you and seconds later you feel something warm on your thigh.

You hold him close to you, as both of you take a while to recover. The sound of your panting filling the room as you come down from your high, wrapped in each other's limbs.

Zeke is the first one to move, slipping out of your embrace. You watch with heavy eyelids, as he puts his pants back on and starts to shuffle through his pockets, only to produce a small handkerchief. Biting your lip, you try to stop the blush, as he starts to gently clean you up, all the roughness from before gone from his touch.

The intimacy of the gesture makes you heart stop for a second, before your brain catches up.

This wasn't meant to happen.

\- Leave through the back door - he tells you in a hushed whisper, throwing the handkrechief somewhere out of your sight. 

Zeke helps you up, same hands that moments ago left imprints in the flesh of your hips, now slid your dress bakc on, finger fighting with the zipper at the back.

\- See you around, Zeke Yeager - despite your best efforts, there is a tinge od sadness in your voice.

Before yu can escape his grasp for good, Zeke catches your hand in his and brings it to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss on the soft skin of your knuckles.

\- I'll search the shadows for you.

There is no point in fighting off the smile that spills onto your face, cheeks heating up just for a moment. 

\- Happy hunting - you muse, even though he's already caught you.


End file.
